


Going for a ride

by FluroKitten



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluroKitten/pseuds/FluroKitten
Relationships: The Fat Controller (Thomas the Tank Engine)/Original Female Character, Thomas the Tank Engine/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Going for a ride

After a long hard day at the trainyard Thomas wanted nothing more than to relax at home by the fire. Squeezing his metal frame through the front door he gives pause, he’s not alone. The fires roaring high and he can hear faint humming. His face immediately relaxes, he’d recognise his lovers’ voice anywhere, in any pitch. The humming grows closer but Thomas makes no move to enter further. 

“Lynley.” He breathes as she finally rounds the corner and into sight. The dry, almost scathing look she returns sets his heart aflame. Also his nether regions but that could just be a herpes flare up. 

She eyes him, still only half through the doorway of his own home. “Someone’s home late.” Thomas dreamily hung onto her every word, feigning nonchalance.

“Oh you know how that Fat Controller is, the fucking slave driver.” he jokes, Lynley’s lips thin further but he can see a sparkle of affection in her eye. Thomas enters further, letting the door swing shut behind his caboose. 

Lynley tuts at him, “You know what I want.” Thomas does know, he sheds his train shell to reveal his naked form. His domed head, carve abs and grease soaked limbs, six in total absolutely rippling with muscles. Lynley can barely stop herself from salivating. It's the smell that does it for her, finally released from his shell it's so strong it would knock over a weaker human. But Lynley was strong. Strong enough to take Thomas's long floppy dick up in her guts and to keep his seed.

Gliding across the room to her lover she wastes no time on trivial pleasantries. She kisses him, their tongues slip sliding together in ecstasy. Lynley slid her calloused palm across Thomas's fleshy features and he palmed her ass with surprising dexterity. They looked good together and they both knew it. She pulls back, “Undress me.” 

Thomas complies hastily, tugging at the tie of her dress. Lynley watches as his six clumsy, oil slick hands make a mess of her. She loves it. She’d love it more if a few of them were inside her already. Dress finally shed he slides a hand from hip to hair streaking even more grease, marking her. A sharp tug of the hair at the base of her neck is all it takes to have Lynley gasping. She slides her hand down his spine to grab a fistful of Thomas’s scrumptious ass. They moan together.

“Thomas,” Lynley’s words barely make it through her panting. “Thomas take me to bed.” With barely a grunt he’s lifted her up, thighs around his waist and arms flung over his shoulders. His free hands caress her body as they begin their trek to their bedroom pausing only to kick various furniture, walls and doors out of the way. Their haze of lust carries them tumbling onto their bed, it’s a single but they make do. 

From his positions towering over Lynley between her spread legs, sliding a hand into Lynley’s panties is no task for Thomas. He takes her answering gasp as his cue to immediately start fingerbanging her with one slimy hand. Others caress her sides from hip to armpit. She bats away the hands fiddling with her bra as she removes the offending undergarment herself. Their naked bodies writhe together and Lynley can feel Thomas’s hard yet floppy cock wriggling against her thigh. She grabs him where his ears should be and locks eyes with him. 

“Put it in me.” Lynley’s growl is all Thomas needs to come but he holds off with a groan. They started hyucking at an incredible speed. It would make for an amazing porno were the two of them more into exhibitionism. Their respective sweat and grease soak through the sheets, the mattress and even the bedframe to pool on the carpet below. They were so wet together the slick fucking sounds they made had to be heard all across the island of Sodor. 

Thomas buries his nose in his lovers armpit snorfing up the wet scent there and moaning wildly. Lynley can feel herself positively dripping from his attentions. Pressing one of Thomas’s hands to her clit is just she needs to come. He watches lamely as she humps herself on his fingers, but his pumping pace picks up as her moans crescendo. She finally comes, back bowing and legs trembling. She immediately pushes Thomas off. She’s got what she came for. Thomas watches heartbroken, one hand furiously pumping his dick, as she redresses and leaves without so much as a look backward. He finally comes to the sound of her slamming his front door behind her.

Returning to her own home is always refreshing for Lynley. She greets the plants lining her front hall and immediately heads for the shower. Her dress and underwear are dumped in the sizeable bin before she steps into the cubicle. Hot water and unscented soap wash the fluids from her body as she recounts the evening. A knock on the door startles her out of her dreams.

“Sweetheart? How was your day?” The voice is muffled by the door and the steam but Lynley can’t help the grin that stretches across her mouth. How did she get so lucky with such a wonderful husband. 

“Babes it was wonderful, come join me!” Lynley’s grin stretches further at the sight of her ruffled husband. Top hat askew, bald head shining and his usual three piece suit exchanged for soft looking pajamas, he was the man of her dreams.


End file.
